Depressible keys are widely used in a variety of input devices, including keypads for cellular phone, keyboards for laptop and desktop computers, and kiosks. FIG. 1 illustrates a side elevation view of simplified key mechanics 100 of a conventional keyboard of a typical computer system. The key mechanics 100 include a key 110, a collapsible elastomeric plunger (often called a “rubber dome”) 120, a scissor-mechanism 130, and a base 140.
The scissor mechanism 130 includes at least a pair of interlocking rigid blades (132, 134) that connect the key 110 to the base 140 (which may or may not be part of the body of the keyboard). The interlocking blades move in a “scissor”-like fashion when the key 110 travels along its vertical path in the negative direction, as indicated by arrow 150.
The scissor mechanism is disadvantageous in many ways. For example, it may add a degree of mechanical complexity to the key assembly, complicate manufacture and repair, obscure or complicate lighting of the key, and limit how thin a keyboard may be constructed.